


四次奥塔别克叫他尤里，一次没有

by asukaJude



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Actually it's 4+1, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: *阿吾勒，传统哈萨克村落，是哈萨克族最小的聚居单位，一般以血缘为联系。*Жаным，哈萨克语，直译为“我的灵魂”，哈族情人间的爱称之一。感谢柳伯太太提供哈萨克语支持！背景纯属私设。奥塔别克的家境完全个人脑补，总觉得他小时候没什么亮眼之处还满世界飞着武者修行家里应该很有钱才对【。至于尤里17岁去阿拉木图的情节是我已经脑了半个多月的一篇文。哈哈哈哈【预想内容中是有肉的，因为有考据的俄罗斯与哈萨克斯坦的知情同意年龄都是16岁，所以17是我的底线了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Four times Otabek called him Yuri, and one time he didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238922) by [asukaJude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude)



**1\. 15岁 & 18岁, 西班牙**

在他被正经地称为尤里之前，他首先是尤拉奇卡。

这个亲密之极的小名，是那位从小将他拉扯大的老人唯一会对他使用的称呼。 _尤拉奇卡，_ _快醒醒，该上学去了。_ _尤拉奇卡，多吃两个皮罗什基。尤拉奇卡，你的裤腿破了怎么不说一声？尤拉奇卡，抱歉不能去现场为你加油啦，但是爷爷给你买了新的手套，你看！_

这就是尤里并不怎么喜欢他的粉丝瞎喊他小名儿的缘故。 _尤拉奇卡，看这边！尤拉奇卡，你戴猫耳朵多可爱啊！尤拉奇卡，给我签个名！_

明明是连话都没怎么说过的陌生人，却用他血缘至亲的方式在喊他，而且还一边喊一边把他追得走投无路—— _喔！闻到了尤拉奇卡的味道，他一定在这边！_

尤里·普利谢茨基用他起跳前冲刺的速度在巴塞罗纳老城的小巷里左冲右突，心脏狂跳如鼓，冷汗满布额头。尤里的天使们眼睛尖利胜过冰场上最严苛的裁判，然而这份才能全用来尾随他，踏入他的私人领域，试图踩住他炸毛的尾巴。

 _——不，我他妈才没有尾巴！_ 尤里在心中无声咆哮，躲进最近的门廊，眼睁睁看见他的粉丝团在十米开外捡起一根他落在地上的头发。

真的假的，他想，那是我的头发？ _我自己_ 都认不出来。

“尤里。”

有人在背后叫他的名字。随之而来的动静其实不小，毕竟哈雷摩托车在诞生之际就不是用来低调行事的。坐在车上的人喊他，双手平静地按着车把，不是尤拉奇卡也不是什么奇怪的昵称，更不像初次见面的某些人那样客套喊他姓氏。就是尤里。

“上来吧。”

各路社交媒体很快就转疯了他们绝尘而去的照片和小视频，标题上的称呼愈发花里胡哨，除了俄罗斯的妖精，还有哈萨克的英雄。等他稍晚坐在咖啡馆里，对着这位救他于危难的朋友滔滔不绝时，才意识到自己也在自然而然地叫他奥塔别克。

而奥塔别克似乎也完全没有在意。至少跟在大厅里被JJ用同样的称呼喊住时相比，每次尤里喊他的名字，他脸上绷紧的线条都会柔和一点。

尤里也就跟着微笑起来。

 

**2\. 16岁 & 19岁, 日本**

“那——不是——我——的——名字！”

尤里嚷得整个温泉都听得见他的声音。维克托舒服地靠在池边的石头上，挥了挥手示意他安静下来：

“可是尤里奥，你不能指望勇利的家里人管他叫 _猪排饭_ 或者 _小猪猪_ 什么的，他们总要让你们俩的称呼有所区别，对吧。”

“但是 _你_ 不用这样叫我啊！再说，凭什么非要我改名字叫尤里奥，他改不行吗！”他怒气冲冲从水里站起来，一手指着维克托，一手把黏在脸上的金发抹到脑后。

“可是，现在我已经习惯了听到尤里奥就想起你的脸，”维克托一脸无辜，“而且其实你也习惯了对不对？”

“我才——”-

“相信我，”超级可恶·大混蛋·尼基弗洛夫一字一顿地说，“如果我在 _某些场合_ 改叫勇利‘尤里奥’的话，那我们三个都会变得很尴尬的。”

尤里一时没反应过来，站在那儿思考了十数秒之后，他忽然明白了维克托是什么意思。

“卧槽！”

他抄起自己头顶的毛巾朝着维克托脸上砸了过去。

“你太恶心了！！！银发死老头！！！”

维克托显然在那条毛巾下边不出声地笑得昏天黑地。

“我要走了！！！我不要跟你呆在同一个池子里！！我要吐了！！”他一阵旋风（或者在外人看来可能有点连滚带爬）似地朝房门奔去，差点撞到拿温好的酒过来的勇利。

“尤里奥？你去哪里？”

“去有你们俩之外的任何地方！”尤里恶狠狠地回头，“以及今天晚上如果我在隔壁听到任何吵我睡觉的动静，你们就死定了！”

勇利字面意义上地从头红到了脚。

 

休赛假期接受尼基弗洛夫先生和他的新婚丈夫邀请来日本绝对是个错误。尤里擦着头发忿忿地想，一面离开了汤池的范围，并在想到 _新婚丈夫_ 四个字的时候干呕了一下。

他回到了自己的房间，打开窗户，日本春天湿润的新鲜空气汇成夹杂着花香的微风迎面扑来。

说真的，如果没有可恶的猪排饭夫夫，这里还是很不错的。

这时他注意到自己寄来的行李放在房间的一角（发现自己应该会比预料中呆得更久以后，他拜托米拉寄了一些训练必需品过来），应该是真利帮他拿上来的。除此之外，箱子上方还静静地躺着一张明信片。

来日本之后的具体地址，除了冰场的伙伴们，他只告诉了一个人，而寄明信片这种旧式的问候，在他认识的人当中也只有那个人会做得出来，这让他的心不自觉地砰砰狂跳，一把抓起那张巴掌大的卡纸，翻转。

打从巴塞罗纳之后，他们只在其他比赛上当面见过一两次，不过每次之间都有更长更琐碎的线上聊天记录，直到哈萨克选手开发布会宣布暂别赛场服兵役为止。这明信片是那时以来尤里第一次收到对方发来的消息。

他读着上面的字句，看到邮票旁盖了半打邮戳，边角也残破了，棱角分明的字母边缘稍微有点洇水。

_“尤里：_

_找到一个机会寄明信片给你，希望你喜欢。_

_虽然不能详谈我周围的事情，但我一切都好。也祝你顺利。_

_奥塔别克”_

 

**3\. 17岁 & 20岁, 俄罗斯**

“尤里·普利谢茨基，腿再抬高一点，如果年龄成为你做不到的借口，就不要再妄想自己编舞了。”

事实上，除了奥塔别克，还是会有人好好叫他的名字的——这话要是让雅可夫听到可能会很不开心，毕竟，老头才是一开始就坚持管尤里叫尤里的那个人，就算猪排饭后来到了圣彼得堡，他也没改过口，顶多就像眼前这位一样连名带姓地嚷嚷。

莉莉娅·巴拉诺夫斯卡娅，一朝是首席，永远是首席。

 _如您所愿，陛下_ 。尤里在心里无声地咆哮。即使在本赛季允许自己给自由滑编舞，在细节意见上，她的权威仍然不容丝毫质疑。他有时候会暗自疑惑，明明这一季的节目完全将芭蕾摒弃在外，为何她仍有这么多可以教给他——或者说得更明白一点，让他在示范之下 _无地自容_ ——的东西。

她看不出年龄，至少离开舞台一线十五年，从不曾表演过古典芭蕾以外的舞种。

“你在想，为什么一个跳了一辈子柴可夫斯基的老太婆，能在风马牛不相及的风格动作上照样揍得你满地找牙。”米拉站在他身后毫不留情地开口。这一季她也在尝试新风格，每天在舞蹈室学习的时间不比任何人短。

尤里完全不想承认这句心里话被当着莉莉娅的面说出来简直让他一阵寒意蹿过脊梁，他回头瞪着米拉龇牙咧嘴。

然而女皇陛下本人只是轻轻哼了一声（其间包括“这不留口德的说话方式我听了两年多了”“果然还是那么没教养”“到我这年纪你能有我一半能耐我就谢天谢地”等多重涵义），倚靠在把杆上查看播放器里的音乐剪辑：“再来。”

被抓现行的坏学生依言而行。小提琴和钢琴尖利的不和谐音符在空中交织出与古典的优美背道而驰的和弦。四个八拍之后，莉莉娅按了暂停。

“这里。”她伸手去掰他惯常的芭蕾手位，让指尖朝一个崭新的方位延伸。

“美是不以种类来决定其价值的，尤里·普利谢茨基，不然在你15岁的时候我就会断言你无可救药。你甚至从来都不是一个合格的古典芭蕾舞者——所以赶紧放下那可笑的 _我被芭蕾禁锢住了_ 的念头。”

音乐再次响起，但是莉莉娅没有示范动作，只是平静地看着他。

“比起打破自身的舞蹈习惯，你的改变有更重要的原因——到底是 _什么_ 让你选择了这一次的节目内容？好好地想起来。即使你从来没有说过。”

尤里愣在音乐声中。

他想起千山万水之外刚刚去过的异国。草原，沙漠，城市周围坏绕着可见而不可及的雪山。一年到头降水极少，却让他赶上夏季难得的暴雨，让城市停电的暴雨。在暴雨之中，有人火热的吐息吹拂在他颈侧，答应他用尽所有勇气的请求，叫他尤里。尤里， _尤里_ 。

莉莉娅似乎对他的表情很满意。

“记住这个，我们再来一遍。”她拍拍手。

 

** 4\. 19岁 & 22岁, 俄罗斯 **

“你弄得我比第一次大奖赛总决赛还紧张。”

“你才没有。”哈萨克青年双手抄在口袋里，轻描淡写地说。

“那次比赛是我们第一次同场竞技，我记得可清楚了。”他对上身边人扫过来的眼刀补了一句。

这话让尤里·普利谢茨基锋锐的气势霎时软了下去。“四年前？”他低头去踢路面上的小石头，明知故问。

“四年前。”奥塔别克·阿尔京确认道。他的目光中有一种暖洋洋的情绪，传递出来的热意一直烧到尤里的耳朵尖上。于是奥塔别克轻轻地伸手去捏了捏。

“你真不怕我爷爷。”尤里随便他捏，他的心思还在刚刚莫名其妙结束了的风暴里。一个星期以前，尼古拉·普利谢茨基老爷子，牵着俄罗斯冰上老虎脖子上那根绳的饲主，下最后通牒让尤里把 _“管他是谁的那个在跟我孙子约会的家伙”_ 带回家里来见见，几乎让尤里觉得对上了自己人生最大的危机。

他有认真考虑要不要带奥塔别克跑路去长谷津温泉，从此只在九州小镇上教日本小孩溜冰。 _其中_ _很可能还包括维克托和猪排饭的小孩，呕。_

“我对你最重要的家人当然不会抱以畏惧之情，”奥塔别克说，手在他的耳朵尖上留恋地蹭了最后一下，尤里顺着他的力道微微偏过头去，“而且我也很想见到他——能独自把你抚养成为现在的模样，他一定很了不起。”

确实如此。尤里想，普利谢茨基家的男人都不擅言辞，脾气又臭又硬，在没有其他家人作为缓冲垫的生活中，他的爷爷，总用那些粗砺如砂石的话语笨拙地将他兜回正路上，唯一柔软的，只有唤他 _尤拉奇卡_ 时的语气。

为了那称呼中包含的爱意，他硬着头皮依约请奥塔别克来吃晚餐。罗宋汤，还有他自己做的皮罗什基（这次不含猪排饭，谢谢），刀工粗陋但分量很足的土豆沙拉。爷爷在厨房里给他打下手，一言不发，空气中全是悬而未决的焦虑。

门铃一响，他从炉灶旁边蹦了起来，速度比奔向罐头的猫还快。

 

“尤里。”

在我爷爷面前你能不能行行好叫我 _普利谢茨基先生_ 。尤里觉得头有点晕，这大概就是为什么他想也没想便一把抓住奥塔别克的手，把他拽进了屋里，一回身正对上爷爷炯炯有神的眼睛。

_这就来了。_

“爷——”

“安静，尤拉奇卡。”老爷子声音低沉，仿佛在冬季郊外面对一头饥饿的熊：“小伙子，你跟我进来。”

没有丝毫迟疑，奥塔别克抬腿跟了上去，迈出一步又扭过头来，对仍然下意识紧攥着他手的尤里轻轻点头示意。

 

“——你差点把我捏骨折了。”

事实上在那之后什么也没发生，他们谈了很长时间——无论尤里怎么逼问，奥塔别克都拒绝告诉他到底和爷爷谈了些什么——然后起居室的门开了，他们出来了，神色如常，吃了顿宾主尽欢的晚餐。

奥塔别克把摘下手套的手在他眼前晃晃，勾起嘴角。

尤里脸红得要滴血。阿尔京先生骨子里其实挺恶劣的，他在四年之后总算意识到了这一点。更糟糕的是，这件事天知道要被这家伙惦记多久。

十年二十年也就算了，万一他 _永远_ 忘不掉怎么办？

好吧，好像也不是什么坏事。

 

 

 

**+1. 20岁 & 23岁, 哈萨克斯坦**

“我还是不敢相信，”尤里冒着迎风灌一嘴沙子的危险，趴在摩托车骑手的背上朝他耳边大声嚷道，“你家居然有 _一座牧场_ ！”

奥塔别克笑了，在引擎的轰鸣中，他的笑声只能随着震动透过宽阔的背脊传给尤里。

“不止一座，”他回答，声音也比平时要高一些，但他并不会嚷嚷，“我们今天去的不是上次去的那个地方——”

“ _少爷，_ 你他妈在逗我。”

“没有，”摩托车平稳地转下一条幽静的乡间柏油小路，声音安静多了，“上次带你去的是我父母的牧场。这次是我奶奶的。”

好吧， _大少爷_ 。尤里咬着嘴唇，把脸埋进皮夹克好闻的气息里。

 

打从他上一次造访哈萨克斯坦，已经过去了整整三年。这里似乎没有太大的变化，狂风仍在吹拂亘古不变的雪山，将干燥得能让人离不开唇膏和护手霜的空气送进城市。时间在雪山面前没有太大的意义。人们只好将更明显的变化编成诗歌，在他曾去过的村落里，继续以口耳相传的方式唱下去。

但是他明显感觉到这次奥塔别克有点什么跟以往不一样的地方。呃，当然，他也长大了，奥塔别克也长大了，他们的相处方式自然会跟他17岁那阵子有所不同。除了去冰场遛弯，去健身房锻炼，去附近的山区远足，还能有大把时光消磨在室内。年龄增长给花样滑冰带来麻烦，但给生活带来好处，很公平。

但是奥塔别克到底有什么变得不同了，尤里说不上来。准确来说，这种异常似乎对方筹谋已久，却在今早出发时明显地迸发出来。常年以喜怒不形于色闻名的哈萨克青年自然不会将它挂在脸上，但是他就是有哪里 _很不一样_ 。

到底是什么？

正在尤里胡思乱想的时候，奥塔别克猛地一刹车，让尤里一鼻子戳到了他的后颈的毛领上。

“抱歉，我有一阵子没有来这边了，差点开过头。”他跳下车，回头来查看尤里的状况：“你还好吗？我们到了。”

 

比起阿尔京夫妇现代化的牧场，奥塔别克的祖母的驻地，是更加传统的阿吾勒*。聚落之中每个人都熟识彼此，一路走过去，总有人朝他们打招呼。

尤里背着包落在后面半步。他不出声地观察着奥塔别克，觉得自己的男友整个人都比在阿拉木图时要放松得多。这种模样，他只有在奥塔别克结束了一天的训练回家后，歪在沙发上跟他聊天时见到过。

“我是在这里出生的。”察觉到他的视线，奥塔别克侧头对他解释道。

_原来如此。_

但还是有什么更深刻的东西。他一路想着，直到跟着走进了一户用非常美丽的传统纹样装点的院落，看见迎面走来，穿着裙摆上绣着大花朵的哈萨克服饰的老妇人，看上去根本不像奥塔别克跟他提过的那个年纪。

接下来他就瞧见奥塔别克以非同寻常的热情跑过去拥抱老人家——哇哦，原来这个人还有这样的时候。

他站在旁边看着，有点不好意思，想起了自己回家时一个飞扑挂在爷爷身上的样子。

“她的俄语是几十年前学的，年纪大了，只记得一些词句，”奥塔别克好容易才从寒暄和拥抱里挣脱起来，眉间眼角的笑容还未消散，回头解释道，“你要说什么的话，我来帮你翻译——总之，尤里，这是我奶奶。”然后他又回头冲着老人家说了些什么。

老人笑眯眯的眼睛骤然睁大了，急匆匆地上前来，抓住了尤里的手，长串优美的听不懂的语言从她的双唇间吐出，眼神亮晶晶的，仿佛看到了什么奇特的宝物。尤里无助地望向奥塔别克，却发现后者也是一脸不知所措。

 _她到底在说什么？_ 他拼命使眼色，奥塔别克的脸涨得通红，摇着头，又用哈萨克语说了几句。老人家爽朗地大笑起来，顿了一顿，用极其零碎的俄语对尤里说：

“他，不想，你知道， _亲爱的尤拉，_ 他这样叫你。在这里。”

 

村落的黄昏降临时，老式的厨房里飘出了羊肉和土豆的香味。尤里拂开院里葡萄架的藤蔓走出门去的时候，正看见奥塔别克坐在原野旁的一块巨石上。他没说话，抿嘴乐着爬了上去，坐在旁边，拿手肘捅了捅人。

奥塔别克叹了口气。

“我不笑你，”尤里真心实意地说，虽然他确实想笑，“我也有这种觉得被你知道了特别丢人的时候，不过，其实——”他想说“挺可爱的”，转念又觉得对眼下的情况毫无助益而作罢：“我想知道，我都叫你别卡这么久了，你为什么不当面叫我尤拉？”

好一会儿，四周都只有虫鸣的声音。奥塔别克的侧脸在逐渐黯淡的落日余晖中轮廓愈加模糊，在尤里以为等不到回答的时候，他的声音才响起来，并不像平时那么稳如磐石。

“因为 _尤拉_ ……不是你。或者说，不是我现在眼前活生生的你。”

“……啊？”

“ _尤拉_ ……是我一直以来，对奶奶形容的你，”仿佛在动用全部的精神遣词造句一般，奥塔别克缓缓地说，“从我还没有和你说过话的时候开始。那时候，在冰场，我是没什么天赋、只能闷头拼命的选手；在父母面前，我是对他们无条件的支持而感恩的儿子。我几乎没有向他们撒过娇，你知道，虽然我非常爱他们。”

尤里点了点头。

“无论是在冰场、在阿拉木图还是在我父母的身旁，我都有必须要尽到的责任，”奥塔别克抬头看着天空，长长地呼出一口气，“但是在这里，我觉得自己一直还是那个个子挨不着井沿的傻小孩儿。在我没法和任何人提起我的心里话的时候，唯一能让我傻乎乎没头没脑地倾诉的就是我奶奶。她知道我惦记着一个 _尤拉_ ，那是我最美好的想象，我的花样滑冰的梦想。”

“——喔。”

答案如此出乎意料，如烟火般在夜晚绽开， _你这傻瓜，_ 这句话含在舌尖上，但尤里并不打算说出来。他靠过去，挨紧了奥塔别克的肩膀。好暖和。

“后来我们认识了，”奥塔别克继续说道，“我慢慢地——真正地了解了你，你和我的想象有许多不同，应该说是，比我想象得还要更好，所以我已经很久没有再用尤拉这个名字在奶奶面前聊起你了，她今天提起来，应该是觉得很好玩吧——我很抱歉一直没有告诉你，尤里，但你是我第一次带到奶奶面前的人。我全部的秘密都在这里了。”他回过身来，望着尤里的眼睛里有十三岁到二十三岁的奥塔别克的全部。

作为回应，尤里只是挑起了一边眉毛。

“这样挺好，”他慢吞吞地开口，“我是说，如果你开始像维克托那样变着花儿地管胜生勇利叫 _小猪猪_ 和 _甜心_ ——呜呃，我还不想死于呕吐。”说着他吃吃地笑了起来，奥塔别克抬起右手摩挲着他的面颊，神色再次变得柔软。

“确实，于我而言，亲密的称呼用得太过频繁就失去了意义，不过，每一次我想用其他的名字呼唤你的时候，那都是——非常特别的时刻。”

“比如现在？”尤里凑上前去，让他们额头抵着额头。

“比如现在。”奥塔别克闭上眼睛，低声说：“我能想出挺多不一样的称谓，像是 _我的俄罗斯小猫_ 或者——”他声音里有明显的笑意。

“嘿！我说了 _别学尼基弗洛夫_ ！”

“或者……”

“什么？”

“Жаным*.”

“Жаным？”

“Жаным.”

“你不打算解释一下对不对？”尤里气鼓鼓地问道，不过管他呢，他伸出手去环住奥塔别克的脖子，吻了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> *阿吾勒，传统哈萨克村落，是哈萨克族最小的聚居单位，一般以血缘为联系。  
> *Жаным，哈萨克语，直译为“我的灵魂”，哈族情人间的爱称之一。感谢柳伯太太提供哈萨克语支持！
> 
> 背景纯属私设。奥塔别克的家境完全个人脑补，总觉得他小时候没什么亮眼之处还满世界飞着武者修行家里应该很有钱才对【。  
> 至于尤里17岁去阿拉木图的情节是我已经脑了半个多月的一篇文。哈哈哈哈【预想内容中是有肉的，因为有考据的俄罗斯与哈萨克斯坦的知情同意年龄都是16岁，所以17是我的底线了。


End file.
